1. Technical Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with write-protection function and electric leakage prevention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the current design of the server based on the advanced RISC machine (ARM) structure, the expander may be coupled to the serial peripheral interface read only memory (SPI ROM). In the design described above, only under the AC state the server can burn the SPI ROM through the integrated lights-out (ILO) technology, and the SPI ROM needs to function under the voltage of P3V3_STBY.
Since the SPI ROM has to function under the voltage of P3V3_STBY, its write-protection pin is supplied with the voltage of P3V3_STBY and whereby the SPI ROM can be burnt when the server is functioning under the AC state. However, since the write-protection pin is supplied with the voltage of P3V3_STBY, error operation may occur in the expander as the voltage of P3V3_STBY may be leaked to the expander.